Weathered: One Last Breath
by Misha
Summary: As he took his last breath, he thought about all his life had been.


Weathered: One Last Breath   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the songs either, sorry, they all belong to Creed. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I decided to do something different--write a collection of song fics, each one set to a different song from the same album. Each story is completely seperate from the next, none of them coincide. In fact, I use a variety of pairings and ratings throughout the series. There's everything from Harry/Hermione to Harry/Draco to Ginny/Sirius and everything in between. One of the few pairings that I don't have in here is Ron/Hermione, 'cause I just can't bring myself to write it. Sorry. Anyway, this just one of the stories in the series. I hope you enjoy it and choose to read the others. 

Pairing- Draco/Harry 

Summery- As he took his last breath, he thought about all his life had been. 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

_Please come now I think I'm falling   
I'm holding on to all I think is safe   
It seems I found the road to nowhere   
And I'm trying to escape_

Draco lay there as his life seeped away thinking about how it had all turned out. 

His father had raised him to believe that there was only one option. That there was only one future. 

And for a long time, he had tried to hold on to it. He had tried to mould himself into the person his father had forced him to be, even though he knew that deep inside that wasn't the person that he was. 

For so long, he had tried to bury his doubts, tried to lose his own true beliefs. 

But then there came a time when he couldn't. When he had had to face the emptiness of the path that Lucius had chosen for him. 

He had realized that that road would only lead to his destruction, but he hadn't know how to escape it. 

But then, he had thought of a way. A way that might still take his life, but at least, it might save his soul. 

_I yelled back when I heard thunder   
But I'm down to one last breath   
And with it let me say   
Let me say_

He had done what he could. 

He had gone to Dumbledore, offered to be a spy. 

Many had treated his words with skepticism, but there had been one who had believed him wholeheartedly. 

The last person that he would have expected. 

If anyone would have cause to doubt him, it would have been Harry, but instead he had welcomed him with open arms and that thought was enough to almost make everything else worth of it. 

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down_

He hoped that Harry would find him before he died. 

Lucius had decided to make it slow once he had learnt of his son's betrayal. No killing curse for him. 

He would die in terrible pain before the end claimed him. 

He was on the edge now and looking down. 

In the end, he believed that the fall was worth it. He had done what he could. 

At least, in the end, he had done something. His life would no longer be completely meaningless. 

_I'm looking down now that it's over   
Reflecting on all of my mistakes   
I thought I found the road to somewhere   
Somewhere in His grace   
I cried out heaven save me   
But I'm down to one last breath   
And with it let me say   
Let me say_

He couldn't help but think about his entire life. 

His entire life. 

That seemed sort of wrong given that he was only seventeen. But that was what it was. And it was seventeen years full of a lot of mistakes. 

There had only really been one truly good thing in his life and that had come near the end. 

It was strange that he was dying now, when he had finally found something real. Something that could have lasted. 

But apparently that was how it had to be and at least he had had it. 

At least he had known what it was like to love someone with all your heart and to be loved in return. 

No one could take that from him. 

The love he and Harry had shared was the only pure thing in his entire life. And it was for Harry that he was still clinging to life, to his last few breaths. 

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down_

Harry finally came. 

Draco saw him and tried to smile. 

Harry gathered up into his arms and Draco could feel his tears. 

He felt so warm and safe in his arms, even though he knew that he only had a moment left. 

He decided that it was worth it. That death was worth one moment of salvation. Besides, now that he was facing it, it wasn't as terrifying as he had once thought. 

"Don't cry." He whispered. 

"Draco, save your breath." Harry said. "We'll get you help." 

Draco shook his head with the little energy that he had left. "No, it's too late." 

He felt so tired and so cold. 

The time was very near. 

_Sad eyes follow me   
But I still believe there's something left for me   
So please come stay with me   
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me   
For you and me   
For you and me_

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, wanting to see them one last time. They were full of sadness, of grief. 

"I love you." He whispered, saying the words one last time. 

"I love you." Harry whispered back, tears spilling out of his beautiful green eyes. 

Draco smiled. He knew that. 

Harry's love had been a beautiful thing. It had made him feel so safe and cherished, even now he still felt like that. 

More than that, as he slipped away, he believed that this wasn't the end. 

He and Harry would be reunited one day. He was sure of it. There was more to life than just what was on the Earth. 

He had never been so sure of that as he was now. 

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

The moment came. Harry's face and voice seemed very far away from him. He was being pulled into the shadow land. 

"Don't cry for me, please." He whispered with all the breath he had left and then it was done. 

He took his last breath of mortal air and slipped away from this life. 

As he went, he heard Harry calling out his voice, begging him to come back. 

But it was too late for that. He had begun his journey to a better place. 

But he would see Harry again, someday, he knew that. 

This was not the end for them. It could not be. 

The End 


End file.
